Cladwall
Summary "His blessings cancel opponents' hits" Ability: Holy Shield On Attack: Drag onto a friendly squad to bestow blessings, which will cancel one hit for each unit in the squad. The blessings disappear after a short time. On Defense: '''Drag the holy shield zone to any spot on the field or snap it to a squad. When an enemy comes in range, allied squads nearby receive blessings. '''Blessings Visually a blessing is golden circle around a unit. A unit can have more than one blessing*. When a unit with a blessing up it is stuck by a blow (an attack, a mine's explosion, even a meteor) the blow is cancelled and the unit loses a blessing. *If, at the moment the Holy Shield is casted, there are fewer units in the zone than Blessings to be given, units in the zone may receive the additional Blessings. Upgrades Level 7: Justice Incarnate Cladwall starts the battle with 3 blessings. Note: In Attack this upgrade is only really useful versus Beach Rush tactics because of the blessings' short lifespan. In Defense it combines with "Fervent Defender". Level 17: Fervent Defender Defense only - Removes the lifespan of blessings, they now last until they are triggered. Level 23: Spirit of Justice When Cladwall casts his Holy Shield on a far ally, a Spirit of Justice appears and joins the battle. Level 32: Heavy Cavalry Increases the armour of knights in his squad. Level 57: Last Rites When Cladwall dies, he casts blessings on his nearest allies. Stat Boost Strategy Cladwall is a melee supporting character with tankiness - classic paladin recipe. His Blessing ability makes any squad on his team shielded from a few hits of damage, which can turn the tide of some battles when used properly. His Blessing affects any and all allied units in the circle, making larger clusters of allies more benefiting in plans including Cladwall. ‘’’On Defense:’’’ Cladwall’s ability gets stronger at later levels, due to the Spirit of Justice and permanent blessings on defense. However, there are times when the Spirit of Justice is unnecessary; despite it being such a nice perk it doesn’t have the strength of an entire team behind it. Don’t be afraid to set it close to Cladwall himself. Iriel is a great partner for Cladwall’s ability, as when his Blessing is set to Iriel the Blessings will activate immediately when Iriel’s ability does. However, melee heroes & troops in general benefit most from Blessings. Serfs are a simple option, good for stalling and protecting other troops. Given Cladwall’s supportive nature, this assistance can be greatly utilized. Serfs are also the unit type with the biggest benefit from Cladwall’s Blessings, as they have the largest number of units and the ability does not have a cap on how many units are affected. Note that Cladwall’s Blessing can’t be set on himself, but as long as he is near the allied squad who has it Cladwall’s squad can also benefit from the Blessings. Any squad of Archers appreciates this squad, given how powerful Cladwall’s defensive prowess is. Archers can be used in a mass archers strategy, though less effective than other squad choices as Cladwall himself only stalls for a brief time. Other options are more impactful. Knights are a powerful force with Cladwall at later levels, since his “Heavy Cavalry” upgrade gives knights in his squad additonal armor. On defense they are more helpful on bigger maps where Cladwall can quickly run around trying to take back other crystals the enemy has already taken. Additionaly while Cladwall is out on this type of solo mission, it makes the Spirit of Justice more likely to activate if he is leaving his allies. This swuad becomes less useful if Cladwall is defending one or two nearby points however, as the smaller squad size is a hindrance for larger encounters. Iriel can be used in conjunction with this to not obly give Cladwall access to his own Blessings, but also to make a small attack force without Iriel’s squad leaving her post unless necessary. Sentries are powerful, and Cladwall himself makes a strong damage sponger for sentries. however more support is needed, as Cladwall’s Blessings cannot target his own squad. Iriel’s ability can be used to watch Cladwall’s squad & provide a damage sponge at an instant. A nearby Balthor or Dyna can be a good damage sponge as well as provide a stun, buying the sentries more time to deal damage. Soldiers are an excellent squad choice for defending a single point and getting into larger scale fights. Similar to the serfs segment, only soldiers are stronger against most enemies thanks to their high armor. Anything appreciated by the serfs is the same for the soldiers. Brutes add an additional ability to ignore stuns, making Cladwall not only difficult to remove with their huge stats, but difficult to approach as well. Because the small squad size of brutes being a maximum of two, however, these units are weaker to a well executed sentries attack. Category:Heroes Category:Melee Heroes